The invention relates to an apparatus for holding ( storing) a disc-like article such as a CD or a DVD.
At present the most widely used apparatus of this type is a CD case comprising hinged covers, one of which supports a CD retainer. A CD is removed by removing the case from a storage rack or shelf, opening the covers, and pressing the retainer down to release the CD. Other holders have been described in the art. For example, WO87/05884 describes a case having a drawer with a locking and spring biassing arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 5931295 also describes a case with a drawer-like sliding unit which is biassed outwardly by a spring. U.S. Pat. No. 5213209 describes a case having a drawer which is automatically locked upon closure and automatically opened when released by a single touch. WO 98/43247 describes a case having spring and locking arrangements associated with a drawer.
Thus, while various developments have been made for CD cases to provide an alternative means for inserting and removing a CD, it appears that they are quite complex because of the spring and locking arrangements. Such complexity adversely affects both manufacturing cost and reliability.
The invention is therefore directed towards providing an apparatus for holding disc-like articles which is of simpler construction and is also easier to use than the existing apparatus.
According to the invention, there is provided an apparatus for holding a disc-like article, the apparatus comprising:
an upper cover hinged to a lower cover,
a drawer comprising means for holding the article and being engaged with a cover for sliding action between an inner position and a forward position at which the article is exposed, characterised in that,
the drawer comprises a handle projecting forwardly of the covers to allow a user grip the drawer.
In one embodiment, the drawer comprises a retainer for gripping an article, and the retainer is connected to a user actuator in the handle.
In one embodiment, the actuator comprises a push button.
Preferably, the retainer is connected to the actuator by an arm.
In one embodiment, the arm is connected to the drawer at the end opposite the handle by a resilient anchorage which allows movement of the arm and thereby the retainer in response to user pressing of the actuator.
In one embodiment, the anchorage comprises means for causing movement of the arm and the retainer in a direction having a longitudinal component in the plane of the drawer.
In another embodiment, the retainer comprises a lip comprising means for snap-fitting engagement with an article at a side edge.
In one embodiment, the retainer comprises a push button for user removal of an article.
Preferably, the drawer and a cover comprise inter-engaging formations for guiding sliding movement of the drawer.
In a further embodiment, the formations comprise projections on a cover located to retain an information card and which engage corresponding grooves in the drawer.
Preferably, the projections are located adjacent a front side edge of the cover.
In another embodiment, the covers comprise means for snap-fitting engagement when closed.
In one embodiment, the covers comprise formations on upper and lower surfaces of the case for engagement when stacked one on top of the other.
In another embodiment, the formations comprise ridges on an upper surface of the case, and corresponding grooves in a lower surface of the case.
Preferably, at least some of the formations are curved.
In one embodiment, the covers are hinged together by a releasable hinge.
In another embodiment, the releasable hinge comprises a chanifered pin and corresponding aperture on each side of the covers, the chamfered face of the pin being located whereby over-stressing of the hinge causes a sliding movement over said face to disengage the pin from the aperture.
In one embodiment, the covers and the drawer are of injection moulded construction.